Dějiny Myrtany
thumb|right|Mapa [[Myrtana|Myrtany]] Cílem článku Dějiny Myrtany je co možná nejkomplexnější a nejpřesnější vylíčení historie království lidí a jím ovládaných území a to v pokud je to jen možné v chronologickém pořadí. Doložené dějiny Myrtany začínají od kultury Prastarých, přes první skřetí říši, následované Myrtanským královstvím, přes velkou skřetí válku až po obnovu Myrtanské říše Rhobarem III. Prehistorie Prastaří a velká povodeň *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články Prastaří a Velká povodeň'' Nejstarší stavební památkou, která dokládá přítomnost lidského osídlení na území dnešního myrtanského království, je chám Prastarých nedaleko dnešní pevnosti Trelis. Prastaří byli starověkou a vyspělou kulturou lidí, která uctívala Innose a snad i Adanose. Obývali především území dnešního Varantu a nejjižnější cíp Myrtany. Prastaří žili přibližně tisíc let před tím, než byli Bohové zbaveni svého vlivu a žili ve společnosti rozdělené na kasty. Nejvážnější a nejmocnější kastou byli kněží. Prastaří stavěli monumentální města a chrámy. Měli rozsáhlé vědomosti v oblasti magie a dokázali ji používat, aniž by byli vázáni na runy nebo svitky, tak jako o mnoho staletí později mágové Ohně nebo paladinové.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hře Mezi Prastarými však došlo k náboženským rozporům, našlo se mnoho těch, kteří se odvrátili od Innose a začali uctívat jeho bratra, temného boha Beliara. Stalo se tak v důsledku války Bohů, která zuřila od nepaměti. Adanos ve snaze uchovat rovnováhu mezi svými božskými bratry zasáhl a potrestal Prastaré tím, že na ně seslal velkou povodeň. Legendární povodeň zaplavila celý Varant a zřejmě i značnou část Myrtany a Prastaří a jejich kultura přestali existovat.Gothic III: Události a rozhovory ve hřeKronika nadvlády První skřetí říše *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Skřeti'' thumb|right|[[Skřeti byli vládci Myrtany dlouho před příchodem Rhobara I.]] Po zániku kultury Prastarých ovládli území Myrtany Skřeti. Nikdo neví, odkud pocházeli nebo odkud přišli. Byli zdatnými válečníky a jejich kultura byla v té době zřejmě mnohem vyspělejší než ta lidská a tak si skřeti podmanili a zotročili lidi, kteří v Myrtaně žili. Skřeti po celé zemi stavěli arény, ve kterých se utkávali gladiátoři. Někteří lidští otroci se také stávali gladiátory, jedním z nich byl i Zuben, který se proslavil vítězstvími ve všech skřetích arénách a vysloužil si tak obdiv a respekt skřetů. Nakonec dostal Zuben svobodu a vypravil se na jih do Varantu, kde k němu promluvil Beliar a zvolil si jej svým vyvoleným. Zuben od Beliara obdržel Hůl Věčného Poutníka a stal se vládcem národa nazývaného Hashisiné.Zubenův příběh Myrtanská říše Vznik království lidí *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články Rhobar I. a Tažení Rhobara I. proti skřetům'' Mezitím, na dalekém severu v Nordmaru žil barbar jménem Rhobar. Ten podle legendy utíkal před tajemnou bestií, která jej pronásledovala ve sněhových závějích (Podle myrtanského znaku se soudí, že se jednalo o Stínovou šelmu). Nakonec se ukryl v jeskyni, bestie jej však vypátrala a když už se chystala ke smrtícímu útoku, náhle se vedle Rhobara objevil plamenný meč. Rhobar sáhl po meči a jediným úderem bestii zabil. Meč mu daroval Innos, který k němu promluvil a nakázal mu, aby sestoupil z hor a porazil jeho nepřátele.Rhobarův příběh Poznámka: Zajímavostí je, že se tak zřejmě stalo někdy v době, kdy si Beliar vybral Zubena jako svého vyvoleného, Innos se tak mohl cítit být ohrožen a začal proto rychle jednat tak, že si našel vlastního vyvoleného. Rhobar učinil, co mu Innos nařídil a zřejmě v doprovodu družiny Normařanů sestoupil do Myrtany a porazil skřety. Jakmile byli skřeti poraženi, nařídil Innos svému vyvolenému, aby na místě bývalého panství skřetů založil království lidí.Rhobarův příběh Tak se i stalo a Rhobar I. se stal prvním králem Myrtany, který zastupoval zájmy Innose v pozemském světě. Innos také daroval Rhobarovi žezlo Varantu, jako symbol své moci. Zlatý věk Vláda Rhobara I. přinesla lidem zlatý věk. Zřejmě v té době byly hojně zakládána myrtanská města, včetně hlavního města Vengardu. Říše byla bohatá a mocná, k Innosově slávě byly založeny řády mágů Ohně, kteří se stali kněžími Innosovy církve a paladinů, kteří se stali Innosovými válečníky. Náboženství provázelo Rhobara po celý jeho život, snad na jeho příkaz byl vystavěn klášter v Nordmaru, ve kterém se nachází slavná Jeskyně Osvícení, možná místo, kde k panovníkovi poprvé promluvil Innos. thumb|100px|right|Původní znak Myrtany, pravděpodobně vytvořený Rhobarem I. Rhobar ke svému panství připojil i zámořská území, předně ostrov Khorinis, na kterém se nacházela bohatá ložiska magické rudy. Na Khorinisu bylo vystavěno stejnojmenné hlavní město a klášter zasvěcený Innosovi, který pochází právě z doby Rhobara I. Dobyty byly také Jižní Ostrovy, ty dobyl ve slavné bitvě lord Dominique.Gothic 2: Rozhovor s GarwigemArcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Uspořádáno bylo i velkolepé svaté tažení proti chrámům zasvěcených Beliarovi. Existovaly celkem čtyři takové chrámy. Statečným královským rytířům se podařilo zničit chrámy na západě a na severu. Po tomto úspěchu se zdálo, že vítězství je na dosah ruky. Po zničení druhého chrámu však zbylé dva zmizely, mezi nimi i ten nejstrašlivější známý jako Irdorath. Konečné vítězství nad Beliarem tak paladinům jen o vlásek uniklo.Gothic 2: Rozhovor s Pyrokarem Expanze Rhobara II. *''Pro více informací si přečtěte články Rhobar II. a Bitva o Varant'' Když Rhobar I. zemřel, převzal trůn jeho syn Rhobar II. Nový panovník se ukázal být ještě ambicioznějším vládcem, než byl jeho otec. Rhobar si v první etapě své vlády podmanil bezmála celý známý svět. První obětí Rhobarovy expanze se stal Nordmar, myrtanský král si podmanil hrdé barbarské válečníky a jejich vlast, odkud kdysi vzešel i jeho vlastní rod. Pro vojenské posádky krále byly v Nordmaru stavěny pevnosti.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa thumb|right|[[Rhobar II.]] Další Rhobarův úder směřoval proti Varantu, kam se vypravil včela vojska. Rhobar vedl svou armádu spolu se svým nejlepším generálem Leem, společně porazili varantské vládce Gellona a Lukkora v jedné z nejslavnějších bitev Myrtany, byla to bitva o Varant. Varantští vládci se poté museli poddat myrtanskému vládci, severní území pouště připadla Myrtaně, pouze kmeny na jihu Varantu se považovaly nadále za nezávislé.Bitva o Varant, svazek IBitva o Varant, svazek IIOficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa Po těchto vítězstvích se Rhobar II. stal sjednotitelem čtyř království kolem myrtanského moře a přijal nejvyšší a nejhonosnější titul krále Midlandu, krále kontinentu. Velká skřetí válka * Pro více informací si přečtěte článek 'velká skřetí válka'' Tou dobou byl myrtanský král na vrcholu své moci. Na říši však náhle a bez varování zaútočili ze severu skřeti. Tak začala velká skřetí válka, která otřásla samotnou existencí myrtanského království. Myrtaňané utrpěli v Nordmaru krutou porážku a jejich moc nad severskou zemí se zhroutila. Spolu se ztrátou Nordmaru přišel Rhobar i o tamější doly na magickou rudu a tak musel přijmout opatření, aby zabezpečil své doly na ostrově Khorinisu. Vyslal na ostrov dvanáct mágů vedených Xardasem, nejvyšším mágem Ohně v království, který později vešel ve známost jako nekromant a stal se zřejmě nejmocnějším mágem všech dob. Mágové vytvořili kolem Hornického Údolí na ostrově Khorinisu magickou bariéru, ta se však rozrostla do nevídaných rozměrů a uvěznila i je samotné. Na hradě v údolí mezitím došlo k povstání trestanců, kteří hrad ovládli. Rhobarovi nezbylo nic jiného, než posílat měsíc co měsíc vězňům veškeré zboží, o které si žádali, výměnou za magickou rudu.Gothic: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře V souladu s magickou bariérou a situací v království, vydal král i nový zákon, který trestal kdejaký zločin, především pak dezerce z vojska, krádeže a vraždy, doživotím za magickou bariérou. Tak se za magickou bariéru dostal i legendární Bezejmenný hrdina. Ten se spojil s Xardasem a společně zjistili, že za velikostí magické bariéry stojí Spáč, prastarý arcidémon ve službách Beliara. Bezejmenný tohoto arcidémona porazil a bariéra se zhroutila.Gothic: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Mezitím skřeti postupovali hlouběji do vnitra Myrtany, nejdříve dobyli západní oblasti království a poté vyhnali myrtanské z pouště. Neomezeným vládcem sjednoceného Varantu se pak stal Zuben, který se skřety uzavřel spojenectví. Později skřeti napadli středozemí Myrtany a to hned ze tří stran, až nakonec vzdoroval jen východ s hlavním městem Vengardem.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa Zhroucení království Po zapuzení Spáče zaútočili skřeti i na ostrov Khorinis, podporováni armádou temnot přímo z Beliarovy říše, v čele této armády temnot stáli draci, kteří vytrvale útočili na myrtanské vojáky na Starém Hradě. Rhobar poslal na ostrov stovku paladinů společně se svou poslední lodí Esmeraldou, tito vojáci, vedení lordem Hagenem, měli shromáždit magickou rudu a dopravit ji zpět do Myrtany. Ve svém úkolu však zcela selhali, protože Hornické Údolí bylo již pro království, krom obleženého hradu, ztraceno.Gothic 2: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Bezejmenný hrdina mezitím na ostrově pobil všechny draky a později získal Esmeraldu, na které vyplul, aby se postavil té největší hrozbě Nemrtvému drakovi, vládci všech ostatních draků, který přebýval na Irdorathu. Bezejmenný nemrtvého draka porazil, než jej však stihl zabít, vysál z draka jeho moc Xardas, který tak byl nyní obdařen téměř polobožskou mocí.Gothic 2: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře S nově získanou mocí zničil nekromant runovou magii a připravil tak mágy Ohně a paladiny o poslední naději na vítězství ve válce. Xardas také pomohl skřetům s dobytím mohutné pevnosti Faring. Poté již nic nebránilo skřetí armádě v tažení proti hlavnímu myrtanskému městu. Rhobar II. bránil Vengard, jak jen mohl, přesto skřeti prolomili brány a zničili hradby a vpadli do města, které vystavili krutému pustošení. Zoufalý král a jeho mágové se pak odhodlali k poslednímu nouzovému plánu, kolem města vyvolali magickou bariéru. Ta sice zachránila město před pádem, avšak velkou část skřetí armády uvěznila ve městě spolu s lidmi.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Myrtanské království se zhroutilo, Rhobar II. byl již jen formálním vládcem, který panoval v ruinách Vengardu několika přeživším obyvatelům města, skutečnými vládci Myrtany se stali skřeti. Druhá skřetí říše Vláda skřetů Skřeti přetvořili obraz Myrtany k obrazu svému. Každému městu, hradu i vesnici vládl samostatný skřetí válečník, který opíral svou moc o své skřety a žoldáky, lidi, kteří zradili svůj národ a dali se do služeb skřetů výměnou za žold. Nejvyšším vládcem všech skřetů byl Kan, kterému se zodpovídali všichni ostatní náčelníci. Kan byl mocný, inteligentní a ambiciozní, skutečný dobyvatel a pán Myrtany, který si za své sídlo zvolil Faring.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Skřeti uzavřeli spojenectví s Hashisiny a Zubenem, kterým platili dokonce i tribut ve výši padesáti tisíc zlatých. Spojenectví uzavřeli také s Xardasem, kterého si vážili a snad z něj, jako z jediného člověka, měli i strach. Xardas pomohl skřetům s podmaněním Faringu, výměnou za to požadoval, aby pro něj skřeti shromažďovali artefakty Prastarých. Skřeti tak převrátili myrtanská města vzhůru nohama, protože všude konali vykopávky.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Všichni ti, co dříve něco znamenali, byli do jednoho pobiti. Většina ostatních lidí, kteří se odmítli stát skřetími žoldáky a zradit svého krále, musela přijmout otroctví. Myrtanský obchod ovládli hashisiné, kteří rovněž dodávali skřetům otroky. Říše skřetů však začala poté, co se skřeti usadili, pozvolna stagnovat.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Povstalecké hnutí Krom zrádců vlastního národa se v Myrtaně našlo i mnoho těch, kteří se odmítli se skřetí vládou smířit a rozhodli se bojovat se zbraní v rukách. Říkali si vznešeně, totiž roajalisté, zatímco skřeti je nazývali rebely a nebo povstalci. Rebelové našli útočiště především v lesích a jeskyních, ze kterých vedli svou partyzánskou válku proti skřetům. Mezi jejich aktivity patřilo přepadávání skřetích karavan, boje se žoldáky, ale i plánování revolucí ve městech. Někteří, jako například slavný paladin Roland, se pokoušeli dokonce navázat spojení s králem, aby získali další instrukce.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Především povstalcům vděčí Myrtanské království za zachování své existence a své znovuzrození. Po velké skřetí válce a poté, co byli Bohové zbaveni svého vlivu totiž rebelové vedli úspěšnou ofensivu a podařilo se jim vydobýt rozsáhlá území z rukou skřetů. Konec války bohů Podle Xardase se velká skřetí válka odehrávala pouze na pozadí mnohem většího a závažnějšího konfliktu. Nejednalo se o nic menšího, než věčnou válku Bohů o moc mezi Innosem a Beliarem. Xardas během svých dlouhých studií přišel na to, jak tuto věčnou válku ukončit. Existovala třetí možnost, kterou reprezentoval Adanos. Totiž zbavit svět vlivu Bohů. Xardas společně s Bezejmenným zrealizovali plán, který skutečně Bohy zbavil jejich vlivu. Hrdina musel vypátrat Adanovy artefakty, které přechovávali před staletími Prastaří ve svých chrámech. Tyto artefakty později zničil ve Vysoké peci v Nordmaru.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Avšak bylo třeba vykonat ještě více, aby zmizel ze světa vliv Bohů, bylo třeba, aby zmizeli i ti, kteří v sobě nosili jejich moc. Takových vyvolených bylo hned několik, Xardas a Bezejmenný se rozhodli obětovat pro vyšší dobro a odejít ze známého světa do jiné dimenze. Těžko však mohli očekávat podobnou soudnost od krále Rhobara II. či Zubena, kteří se přirozeně odmítali vzdát svých pozic a na jakékoliv jiné rozhodnutí, než pro boha, kterému sloužili, pohlíželi jako na nevýslovnou zradu. Zuben nalezl smrt ve svém paláci v Ishtaře, Rhobar II. zemřel také rukou Bezejmenného, ve svém paláci ve Vengardu. Je možné, že se zabitím krále pomáhal hrdinovi Lee. Legendární generál toužil dlouhá léta po odplatě králi, kterému kdysi věrně sloužil a který jej nechal uvěznit za magickou bariéru, díky zradě ostatních šlechticů.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Po smrti Rhobara i Zubena, se Bezejmenný a Xardas vypravili k tajemnému prastarému portálu, který otevřeli s pomocí Hole Věčného Poutníka a Žezla Varantu. Svět byl zbaven vlivu Bohů a zdálo se, že v Myrtaně i ve světě konečně nastane mír. Ale nebylo tomu tak. Občanská válka * Pro více informací si přečtěte článek 'Občanská válka v Myrtaně'' Rebelové pod vedením schopných vůdců zahájili po odchodu Bezejmenného ofensivu proti skřetům, jejichž panství se bez Beliarovy přízně a spojenců začalo hroutit. Na západě ovládli bratři Anog a Inog města Geldern a Silden, kde pod svou vládou sjednotili všechny ty, kteří již byli válkou unaveni a chtěli žít v míru. Na západě se Lee ujal vlády nad hlavním městem, bariéra kolem Vengardu byla odstraněna a město se dočkalo rozsáhlé rekonstrukce. Ve středozemí ovládl schopný jižanský válečník jménem Gorn hrady Faring a Gothu. Skřeti se mezitím stáhli na jih, kde v jejich držení zůstala Montera, Trelis a Cape Dun. Kanova pozice neomezeného vládce byla tou dobou již podkopána, stále větší a větší moc získával Thorus, jediný člověk, kterého skřeti přijali za svého vůdce. V Myrtaně zavládl na dva roky křehký mír.Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Zatímco Lee, Anog i Inog se snažili o zachování míru, vztahy mezi Gornem a Thorusem byly napjaté. Oba dva byli skvělí válečníci, oba dva měli za sebou skvělou vojenskou kariéru, oba byli nesmírně impulsivní a ambiciozní. Není tedy divu, že brzy mezi těmi dvěma vypukl ozbrojený konflikt, který přerostl v občanskou válku. Bezejmenný s Xardasem sledovaly události v Myrtaně z jiné dimenze a hrdina se rozhodl vrátit do Myrtany. Proto došlo mezi ním a Xardasem, který s jeho plánem nesouhlasil, k otevřené roztržce. Bezejmenný nekromanta porazil a vrátil se do Myrtany, během několika měsíců se mu skutečně podařilo sjednotit myrtanské vládce pod svou vlajkou a udeřit na Thoruse, který si na pomoc přivolal tajemnou bestii. Hrdina se s touto bestií utkal a zvítězil, Lee a Gorn jej poté přijali za svého krále. Hrdina přijal královské jméno Rhobar III., snad tím chtěl dát všem najevo, že hodlá obnovit světovou říši svých předchůdců. Povstání na Jižních Ostrovech * Pro více informací si přečtěte články 'Bitva v Kravavém Údolí' a 'Ethorn VI.'' Zatímco po smrti Rhobara II. zuřila v Myrtaně občanská válka, na Jižních Ostrovech vládl jako myrtanský regent lord Tronter. Již od dobytí ostrovů byli myrtanským králům trnem v oku páni ze Seterrifu, mocný a prastarý královský rod, který vládl na Argaanu, největším z ostrovů od nepaměti. Nebylo divu, že se Setarrifovci odmítali smířit s postavením myrtanského vazala a jakmile se naskytla první vhodná příležitost, povstali proti myrtanské nadvládě. V čele povstalců stál Ethorn VI., potomek setarrifských králů. Tronter se tou dobou nemohl spoléhat na pomoc z Myrtany, kde se odehrávala občanská válka a musel povstalcům čelit osamocen. Ethorn jej nakonec v bitvě v Krvavém Údolí porazil. Po porážce Myrtaňanů provolalo jeho vojsko Ethorna králem Argaanu.Rozštěpená panna: Kouř v horách Vláda Rhobara III. * Pro více informací si přečtěte článek 'Rhobar III.'' Expanze a nová éra velikosti thumb|250px|right|[[Rhobar III.]] Bezprostředně po nástupu na trůn se Rhobar III. ukázal být mimořádně energickým a ambiciozním panovníkem. Jako první se zaměřil na vnitřní obnovu svého království, skřeti a Thorus byli z Myrtany definitivně vyhnáni, královská armáda obnovena a vystavěno bylo i velké válečné loďstvo. Rhobar vytvořil dobře organizovaný dvůr, na kterém se obklopil schopnými rádci z řad svých přátel. Do jeho služeb vstoupil i lord Hagen, který kdysi vedl expedici na Khorinis. Korunovace se konala na pahorku před hlavním městem a Rhobar si královskou korunu vložil na hlavu sám. Během obřadu mu na rameno usedl orel, který od té doby provázel všechna králova tažení. Lidé si to vykládali jako znamení vyšších sil a Rhobar přijal orla do nového královského znaku.Příběhy od Rozštěpené panny Jakmile zavládl mír v Myrtaně, upevnil král mírový pakt s nordmarskými náčelníky. Ti si zachovali jistou formu nezávislosti, stali se snad vojenskými spojenci, či vazaly Myrtany. Poté Rhobar zaměřil svou pozornost na jih, již před tím vyslal Leeho, který se opět stal myrtanským generálem, aby zahájil přípravy na tažení do Varantu. Jakmile byly tyto přípravy dokončeny, vpadl Rhobar do Varantu. Pouštní země byla po Zubenově smrti nejednotná a jednotliví lokální vládci se zřejmě hašteřili mezi sebou. Varant byl podroben myrtanské moci po ročním tažení po obsazení Mora Sul, které král obsadil s jediným vojenským oddílem.Příběhy od Rozštěpené panny Myrtansko-argaanská válka * Pro více informací si přečtěte článek 'Myrtansko-argaanská válka' Po dobytí Varantu se většina myrtanské armády nalodila nedaleko Mora Sul na nově zbudované válečné loďstvo. Flotila poté vyplula pod velením samotného krále směrem k Jižním Ostrovům, kde již několik let vládl Ethorn VI. jako suverénní vládce. Ještě před plavbou na Jižní Ostrovy přijal král od tajemné ženy prastarý artefakt, který bylo třeba odnést do kláštera na Argaanu. V Artefaktu byl uvězněn arcidémon Spáč, kterého kdysi Rhobar III. ještě coby Bezejmenný hrdina vypudil ze světa lidí. Démon se však uvolnil ze svého vězení a ovládl královu mysl.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hřePříběhy od Rozštěpené panny Invaze na Jižní Ostrovy začala pro Myrtaňany slibně, argaanské loďstvo bylo zničeno a následně byla obsazena Thorniara, největší přístavní město na ostrově. Thorniara se stala pro Myrtaňany základnou pro další expanzi na ostrově. Byl zde také ponechán král, který již nebyl schopen velet dalšímu tažení. Místo něj se velení armád ujali jeho generálové lord Lee a lord Hagen. Lee vytáhl včele armády na východ ostrova, kde oblehl hlavní město Setarrif a střetl se tak přímo s Ethornem VI. Hagen zatím svedl s lordem Gawaanem, bratrem Ethorna VI., bitvu v Thorniarské rokli. Bitva však skončila pro obě strany katastrofálně, když se na Myrtaňany zřítila část kolosální sochy z chrámu v horách nad bojištěm. Většinu mrtvých myrtanských vojáků postihla kletba, která je proměnila v nemrtvé. Armáda nemrtvých se vydala na sever a dobyla Thorniaru.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Podivné události na ostrově byly dílem ďábelské Xeshy, prastaré démonické Ahn'Bael, která se pomalu vymaňovala ze svého staletí trvajícího vězení. Xeshě a jejím následovníkům se naštěstí postavil nový vyvolený hrdina, který jí za přispění přátel Rhobara III. i Xardase porazil. Arcidémon poté opustil tělo krále Rhobara III., rituálem byl však přemístěn do Setarrifu, kde měl pomoci králi Ethornovi, který spojil síly s Thorusem a skřetím šamanem Groshem, porazit Myrtaňany. Grosh však démona propustil a ten zničil hlavní město Argaanu i myrtanskou armádu. Navíc do jeho zajetí padl král Ethorn. Bezejmenný hrdina nakonec démona porazil a pod vlivem předcházejících událostí usedli Rhobar III. a Ethorn VI. konečně k vyjednávacímu stolu o míru.Arcania: Gothic 4: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hřeArcania: Fall of Setarrif: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Reference a poznámky Kategorie:Historie a události Kategorie:Myrtana Kategorie:Dějiny Myrtany